


Войной и домом

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Баки поднялся, глядя на подошедшего Стива, вглядывался, пристально, долго, будто все еще не веря в происходящее.





	Войной и домом

В сгущающихся сумерках колонна бывших пленных ГИДРы остановилась на первый привал. До линии фронта идти было еще далеко, но солдатам нужен был отдых – они прошли полночи до рассвета и шли весь день, прежде чем первый человек упал от усталости. 

Стив принял решение устроить передышку – дать солдатам поспать хотя бы несколько часов, прежде чем продолжить путь.

Расставив часовых, он, вернувшись к месту, где оставил Баки, нашел того не спящим у костра, как ожидал, а задумчиво жующим травинку и смотрящим в огонь. 

Баки поднялся, глядя на подошедшего Стива; всматривался, пристально, долго, будто все еще не веря в происходящее. Стив очень хотел его сейчас обнять, просто прижать к себе и успокоить. Он кивнул в сторону темнеющего леса. Видел, как Баки с трудом сдерживает облегченную улыбку. Баки что-то пробормотал сидевшему рядом Дугану и ушел в темноту. 

Стив помедлил, но плюнул на конспирацию и последовал за ним. Даже с его улучшенным зрением Баки быстро потерялся в темноте – и это напугало куда сильнее, чем Стив мог ожидать.

  
***

Стив нагнал Баки через пару метров, едва не проскочил мимо, но был пойман за рукав и притянут к замерзшему, дрожащему от усталости и холода телу, знакомому до последнего изгиба.

Стив прижался к Баки, притерся вплотную, обхватил руками и вжал в себя, сколько мог, чтобы не причинить боли, но при этом почувствовать, что Баки рядом. Живой. Почти невредимый. Стиву казалось, что у него дрожат руки, но это было не так. 

_Баки не сопротивлялся. Пошатнулся – но оперся о дерево позади. Расслабился. Вплавился в Стива, обмяк. Стив пах домом. Кровью, огнем, порохом – войной, но еще и домом. Тем, куда Баки уже не надеялся когда-нибудь вернуться. Тем, что он практически забыл на холодном металлическом столе. Тем, что едва не выжгли из него неизвестным препаратом, от которого внутри до сих пор все горело._  
  
Стив тяжело и прерывисто дышал, запуская пальцы во взлохмаченные волосы Баки; дышал и не мог надышаться, поверить, что все кончилось, что все позади – Баки продержался, дождался спасения, он живой, сопит Стиву в шею, ужасно легкий, такой худой, что все кости прощупываются, и практически неспособный стоять от усталости. Но живой, это главное. 

_Баки в темноте поднял голову, вслепую нашел губы Стива, сначала прижался, подставляя щеки и скулы, щетиной царапая губы Стива, а потом поцеловал, медленно и сладко, только губами – наслаждаясь теплым дыханием и прикосновениями, которые ему так часто снились на фронте. Просыпаться от этого каждый раз было еще горше, чем просто знать, что, скорее всего, он здесь умрет, и Стив – тоже, какой-нибудь холодной зимой от очередной простуды._

Стив ответил, судорожно выдыхая в прохладные потрескавшиеся губы, попытался отстраниться, чувствуя, что Баки слишком устал, но не смог пересилить желание целовать человека, которого готов был хоронить. Стив сильнее прижался к Баки, вжал его в дерево собой. У него стояло, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Бедром Стив чувствовал, что Баки, в отличие от него, физически безучастен.

_У Баки не стояло совсем – от усталости, от боли, все еще гулявшей отголосками по телу. Просто не хотелось. Хотелось быть рядом со Стивом, греться о его большое новое тело, привыкать, что внешний вид теперь соответствует внутреннему содержанию, и подыскивать слова, чтобы рассказать, что всегда видел таким, какой он сейчас. Что ничего не изменилось. Что он по-прежнему – за ним – в огонь и воду. И как бы ни хотелось домой – туда, где не пахнет кровью и порохом, где каждое утро на работу и в пятницу вечером на танцы, – он останется со Стивом. Потому что с ним спокойнее за него же, потому что он – роднее, чем оставшаяся в Бруклине семья. Потому что кто-то должен его защищать – не глядя, что он теперь человек с приставкой «супер». Он все еще человек, все еще смертен. И, если придется, Баки хотел бы умереть рядом с ним._

_А сейчас – это лишь подчеркивало переворот их жизни. Раньше Стиву часто было слишком плохо, раньше Баки хотел больше, чем Стив мог ему дать. И пока Стив не решил что-нибудь глупое в своей чересчур умной голове, Баки просунул руку между ними, с трудом расстегнул пуговицы на странном костюме Стива и обхватил стоявший член, крупнее, чем раньше, даже на ощупь. Стив заскулил, задышал с присвистом на ухо Баки, обнимая крепко новыми огромными ручищами. Баки дрочил поначалу неспешно, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к изменившимся реакциям – гладил большим пальцем уздечку, разминал головку, опускался до самого основания, до густых паховых волос. Но чувствуя, что Стиву нужно больше, ускорил движения рукой, подставил губы для поцелуя, и, ощущая, как содрогается с глухим стоном Стив, обнял ладонью головку, чтобы не запачкать его форму._

_Баки вытер руку о кору дерева. Почти не ответил на благодарный поцелуй Стива. Голова закружилась, и он прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на ствол и пережидая слабость. Стив ласково целовал его скулы и закрытые веки._

***

Несколько костров развели вдоль поваленного бревна. Опираясь на него, полусидя спали солдаты.

Дуган встал и предложил свое место, когда Стив с Баки, которого он почти тащил на себе, подошел к самому крупному костру. Дуган сослался на свою очередность дежурить, Стив благодарно кивнул, посоветовал все же поспать пару часов и занял освободившееся место, откинулся на бревно. 

Баки присел рядом. Недолго сопротивлялся, пока Стив пытался уложить его головой на свои колени. Парни вокруг почти все спали, а кто не спал – пытались уснуть. Они были в том состоянии, когда от усталости уже невозможно провалиться в сон. Баки же вырубился почти мгновенно, едва его голова коснулась колен Стива. 

Стив снял куртку, перетащил на себя спящего мертвым сном Баки, который даже звука не издал, и накрыл курткой их обоих. 

Баки, немного согревшись, во сне перевернулся на бок и попытался свернуться на Стиве клубочком, щекотно дыша в шею. Но Стиву стало только удобнее его обнимать. Он прижался губами к огромному синяку на лбу Баки, потерся, ласкаясь, носом, и снова выдохнул от облегчения, всем существом ощущая, что Баки жив. Все, что имело смысл, весь мир спал в его руках. И Стив тоже ненадолго задремал.


End file.
